


Just Yesterday

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Just Yesterday

It was just yesterday  
We were young  
We sat upon the hillside  
Shy and filled with hope  
As the rain fell  
And the moment  
Took our breath away  
If perchance I could return  
To live that day once more  
I would gladly go  
If only to hear  
The sound of your smile  
As it echoed  
In my heart


End file.
